Modus Operandi
by MitternachtWuten
Summary: Adam Jensen reflects on past events...and a particular person. Based on Mankind Divided. One shot. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS.


**A/N: So I recently completed Mankind Divided (which was amazing btw), and this came across my mind so I just decided to write it. And I think it came out pretty nicely.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy.**

 **~CJ**

* * *

 **v^v^v^v^v^v**

Prague – Capek Fountain

The Next Day

 **v^v^v^v^v^v**

Eyes were groggily reopened as the figure stretched and relaxed. It was odd how his body was mostly mechanical, yet he still had the phantom feeling of his muscles stretch. Even after those 2 years of getting adjusted to his augmentations, this was something he could not shake off.

As his mechanical eyes stared up at the ceiling, he took a deep breath and continued to watch the roof above his head.

He kinda had to reel back for a moment. About all that happened. The set up in Dubai. The progressing downhill trend that happened in Prague, eventually leading to the city lockdown. Those experimental augments Koller found in his system. The attempted terrorist attack in London. The death of Marchenko.

Marchenko. That was name that left a sour taste in his mouth for many reasons. He was one of the people behind ARC's framing and the bloodshed at Ruzicka. Not only that, but he was also a pawn as well, albeit a pawn on the opposite side of the morality spectrum.

He could almost sigh. He knew Vega was right yesterday. This fight of theirs isn't over. Not until the Illuminati is handled and finished. Though, in hindsight, it seemed nearly impossible. He was taking on an invisible enemy whose hand was in every part of the world.

Well, to him, it could go two ways. Either he would give up now and live a rested life, or die trying to expose the truth.

Though giving up sounded pretty boring.

So many thoughts ran through his head after that, as if a catalyst sparked within him.

Especially on a certain psychologist within TF29. Delara Auzenne.

Something about her was off putting, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was much too friendly and inquisitive, even for a psychologist. What's stranger was when she found her in Miller's office after he accessed the NSN and backtraced those conversations. He suspected her of everything worst thing possible, and even lesser thoughts as well.

He at one point thought she was a spy for whoever those gold mask guys were affiliated with.

But she proved him wrong…somewhat.

Then again, all his accusations seemed to fall flat. It would make sense, given he had nothing on her and this was all baseless conjecture. The only thought that floated around in his mind that was even remotely able to be proven was that she was there at Ruzicka. She might've been the woman that slept on him in the train. But he didn't get a good glimpse to tell. Again, it was a nagging suspicion.

Something about this woman always intrigued him. He at first shrugged it off as some weird form of sexual tension with her. After all, in some way she almost reminded him of Megan Reed, his ex who ran away from him to work with Darrow and those black op Augs he fought back before Panchea.

It was an addition of similar features and situation that gave him memories. Just like Megan, she was a woman who was a little too friendly with him at work. They both were in some kind of science field, with Delara taking the helm on more human psyche related matters.

It was all odd and strange. And all those smiles at him too.

You couldn't blame him for thinking that there was some kind of tension between them at first. But no, rather, the curiosity came with his first conversation with her. When he decided to visit her as per Miller's orders and get over with it.

Lots of questions for him, and when he tried to deflect it back at her, try to get her to open up, she hit right back like a game of ping pong. Very rare that someone could resist his…er…."charms", let's just say. Even when he tried to use pheromones from CASIE on her, it didn't work. She was tough…just like Megan.

Of all the strange females…this one took the cake. Yes, she did. Not even his psycho "Aug-saving" neighbor was competition. And her torn up apartment showed all kinds of signs that she was crazy!

Maybe it was that edge of mysteriousness that made it this way. At least his neighbor had telltale signs about her. As soon as he saw those hypodermic needles in her bathroom, he knew his neighbor was guilty as could be. Which is why he kept hesitating when she tried to get him closer in an attempt to rip his Augs out from him once he found her in the sewers.

And then that stupid cop too…poor shmuck. Such a shame he had to knock him out like that…

Ah, but now that's sidetracking on the matter at hand.

Delara…a name he will surely remember for years to come.

Especially her face. Always so warm and kind looking. Always so beautiful.

He shook his head with great vigor. Did he just call this woman he barely knew beautiful? He didn't even have a standing relationship with her. No real attachment yet. Not even compared to Vega. Yet he…ah whatever. Shrug it off Jensen.

Though that was quite an escalation. He needs to slow himself down a bit. Actually, no. Not a bit. _A lot._

With his mind now cleared of questions, he started to sit up, eventually rotating so his feet hung off the side of his bed. He rubbed his face as he looked towards the closed shutter window. Well, might as well should take this day off since everything went well back at London like Vega said. Heck, he even heard that the police are laying off now. Today might be a good day.

"Open blinds."

The shutters rotated and sunlight from the window seeped in. He was for once glad that he didn't have to wake up to the sign of police drones flying around outside his window.

Maybe today he'll celebrate. Perhaps with this Delara girl?

Maybe. But only time will tell.

 **v^v^v^v^v^v**


End file.
